edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rainbowunicornsniper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eden World Builder Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainbowunicornsniper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cin316 (Talk) 12:31, December 10, 2011 Thank you so much! You are a great help on the wiki. I correct the typos in your writing, and it looks great. You work very hard and are a valuable helper of the wiki. Favorite Wikis I may be an admin on this wiki, but I don't know everything about Wikia. I was wondering how you got your favorite wikis on your profile (The part in the speech bubble that says "My Favorite Wikis"). Can you tell me how you do that? Cin316 13:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :To do that, simply log in on another wiki, and check your profile- it should add it. Rainbowunicornsniper 00:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! Cin316 01:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Community Pages Hey! I wanted to show you some stuff I have been working on. The Eden World Builder Wiki:Community Portal and the Eden World Builder Wiki:Projects. If you could check them out it would be awesome! Cin316 03:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Promotion I have promoted you to admin. Congrats! :) Cin316 00:59, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Forums Hey, can you help me promote the new forums for Eden? It's at www.theeden.forumotion.com Please tell anyone and everyone you can! Thanks --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} The Hidden Galaxy RPG I stumbled on this wiki page and saw that you had a page for 'The Hidden Galaxy RPG'. I actually created this world, and thought it was pretty cool that it ended up here. Also, with the new update of the Popular Worlds List, my updated map, 'The Hidden Galaxy v2' is on there, now with real water and more color, if you wanted to check it out. I didn't think it would ever really get popular, but just in case I hid my name underground on the map. It's hidden northwest of the lighthouse, but it can be a little tricky to find. 23:28, February 16, 2012 (UTC)Steve Bruce Wow. I'm honored to meet you. I've got one single question though - where is the galaxy? Btw, if you make an account, we'd love to see your edits - heck, anyone with that much experience and knowledge would be appreciated... Rainbowunicornsniper 12:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I am Boa49, a big fan of Eden World Builder, maybe you already know me, I created a facebook page to make know my worlds! My best creation are 'iLLuSioN World' and 'Mario's Castle', I'm always looking to create uniques and creatives world. I'd love if you add these two worlds in your list, take a look a them if you want, have fun and well done with this site :) Boa49 02:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Boa49 Eden - World Builder / Boa49's Fanpage Hi! Hi, I just wanted to say that you should add to the block chart,"weeds" which I have made a block page for recently. Please, go ahead and add/edit the page as you wish! Also, in your block chart, there are a few mispellings. I tried to fix them but I couldn't edit the chart for some reason, so I decided to just let you know. Thanks! I hope you like my contributions to this wiki! :D MRARROYOonutube 23:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) The Hidden Galaxy Locations The galaxy is hidden under a snow-covered mountain to the North of the home location. As of right now, I have several ways of getting into the galaxy. The way I intended for people to take is by going into the small observatory at the top of the first mountain peak you encouter. There's a hidden doorway to the right, just inside of the observatory (you can also see the galaxy in there by looking at the glass floor of the observatory). After going down the stariway, there's a large room that I haven't finished yet, go down the stairs and head left; there's a hidden stairway that leads to a glass tunnel. From there it's pretty much a straight path to the galaxy. The faster way to get there is if you jump of the sky compass, (directly beneath it, just outside of the castle wall) you'll find a 1x1 hole that leads to four doorways that send you North, West, South, or East. Take the Northern path (white) and it will take you directly there. I've made something in every direction so far, some just take a little longer to get to than others- East- Volcano, small town, church, prison complex, a few large, strange black structures, and several underground worlds South- An unfinished canyon village that I intend to make Japanese-themed (Already have two Japanese-style buildings, and a giant wooden sky-hive), an underwater biodome, a pirate's cove with waterfall and ship, under the waterfall is an unfinished pirate's path with a skull entrance. West- A large black tower, three pyramids, a sphinx that follows you with its eyes, a redone model of 'The Octogon with a few changes, a lighthouse surrounded by a small village A lot of the things aren't totally finished. Right now I'm working on a fenced-off area to the South-West. After seeing Olympic Metropolis' awesome new jungle scene, I decided I want to try to make one as well. It probably won't be as cool, but I really wanted to try making one for my world. Bruce1sp 09:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Steve